


Not Now

by gammaray



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Frottage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Prompt Fill, Sexual Content, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammaray/pseuds/gammaray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Virus has to do office work. Trip is bored and thinks his plans are better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Now

**Author's Note:**

> 3 prompt fills in one day?????? am i okay

"No." 

The flat response does nothing to Trip. If anything, it only encourages him to be more of an asshole. They had an agreement. When he wanted it, he was allowed to ask. So that's exactly what he's doing. 

And yet. 

And yet Virus is telling him no. Telling him that he can't have it. But why? He wanted it. He was allowed to have it. So why not? 

Trip leans against Virus' closed door, humming with feigned displeasure. "What happened to our deal? When _I_ want it, _I_ get it. When _you_ want it, _you_ get it. You got it last week and I couldn't walk for four days. It's my turn. I want a turn." 

He swears he can hear Virus grumble "impatient brat" but he doesn't let it get to him. Once again, it's taken as only an encouragement. "I'm busy," comes the calm reply, an edge to it. Virus' voice always has a flat and disinterested tone to it when he talks to his not-twin. With Aoba, he speaks sweetly and affectionately, although the cold look in his eyes always remains. 

Trip wants Virus to talk to him like that. 

But feelings are fickle. He wouldn't dare mention his feelings to Virus. He'll let Virus believe he only wants sex for as long as he wants. When they had discussed this, Virus had triple-checked that this didn't change anything. That this was all about relieving the tension that comes with being a grown man. He didn't want a relationship. He didn't even _like_ Trip. If anything, he saw him as a nuisance. 

Being aware of this used to be a burden on Trip, but he managed to brush it off and pretend like it meant nothing. He told Virus he didn't like him either, so it was mutual. Virus gave him a cold glare and turned away after that. 

Trip knocks lightly on the door, keeping a gentle rhythm. The scribbling of a pen ceases and the room goes silent. The younger of the two blonds stops his knocking, leaning less of his weight against the door until he may as well be standing on his own. 

"...hurry up." 

It's clipped and irritated, but it's a green light. Trip turns the doorknob—it was locked a moment ago, but Virus must've unlocked it while he spaced out—and steps inside, closing it without caring about the loud noise it makes. Virus makes it obvious he does, lips twitching down into a more prominent frown. He looks stressed and exhausted. 

"If you're here for sex, then I refuse to take it tonight. No way in hell am I working with a sore ass." 

"What a fun-sucker..." Trip sighs and sits down on the couch on the other side of Virus' small office. He's never allowed in Virus' room. He had considered making it so that Virus couldn't come into his room either, but Virus used his age and status to force his way in. Virus may have only been in there a handful of times, but he's seen the contents—or lack of—of Trip's room. He knows what Trip keeps in there, and knows what's been used on himself. 

"I told you to hurry up, didn't I? I'm putting you on a time limit." Virus curls his upper lip in disgust and stands, climbing onto the couch and hovering over Trip. He grabs him by the collar and growls under his breath, biting at his neck. They don't kiss. They haven't since this whole thing started eight months ago. They kissed a few times before then, but it's been a silent agreement to not kiss. It's hell to Trip. 

Trip tries to watch the clock hanging on Virus' wall, but the elder blond blocks his view. When Virus starts to rock their hips together, Trip stops watching. 

He doesn't show it—he never does—but Trip's a lot more worked up from just having Virus on top of him. 

_This is so fucked up._

Ah, he hasn't said it yet. 

To keep his feelings pushed down, Trip would grumble about the disgusting relationship that they had. His not-twin would laugh coldly and only fuck him harder. 

"This—" Trip pauses when Virus pulls off his shirt and nips at his chest, continuing to grind his hips against the ones of the man below him. "This is fucked up." 

"I am aware." Virus hums softly, pushing their pants down. He reaches behind himself and Trip assumes he's just trying to get their pants out of the way. The older blond takes them both into hand, face visibly flushing. 

Trip chuckles, grabbing Virus' hips. "That's a new one." At that, Virus glares at him, but it's not much different since his eyes are already half-lidded. They begin to rock against one another, their ragged breathing the only sound in the office other than the slide of flesh on flesh. Trip enjoys the way Virus gets extremely worked up within a few minutes, both curious and intrigued. It's only been a week since they fucked, so why— 

His thought process is cut off when Virus' breath hitches and he stops moving. Trip's eyebrows raise at the cum that splatters on his own chest. How...? 

The older of the two reaches behind himself again and relaxes, eyes closing for a moment. Virus checks the clock and climbs off of Trip, ignoring the way Trip's cock strains to be touched. "Time's up." He gets off the couch and, with his back turned to Trip, reaches behind himself. What he removes is a decently-sized silver vibrator from his ass, gasping softly before grinning over his shoulder. At Trip's mixed look of awe and confusion, Virus explains while he cleans himself up. "I've had that inside me since I started working. I wore a cock ring so that's why I took so long to answer." He pulls his clothes on with ease. "Have fun with Trip Jr." 

Trip lays on the couch for another three minutes after Virus leaves, confused. When he comes back to his senses, he purposely finishes off on Virus' couch and wipes his hand off on his computer chair


End file.
